It is known for a camera to be used with a film cassette having a film spool inside the cassette that is windingly rotated to progressively wind an exposed filmstrip through a film passageway into the cassette following each exposure and a light lock that is to be pivoted closed within the film passageway after the exposed filmstrip is completely wound into the cassette following the last exposure. The light lock must be pivoted closed to prevent ambient light from entering the film cassette when the cassette is removed from the camera.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,480 issued Mar. 4, 1997 discloses a camera for use with the film cassette. The camera includes a manually rotatable film winding thumbwheel for windingly rotating the film spool, a film sensor spring-urged against the exposed filmstrip before the exposed filmstrip is completely wound into the cassette to sense the presence of the exposed filmstrip outside the cassette, and a closing mechanism movable to close the light lock when the exposed filmstrip is completely wound into the cassette.